Conventionally, a display device having a capacitive touch panel is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-310551).
There is a demand for simplifying a structure of such a display device with a touch panel. Therefore, there is a need to decrease the number of components of the display device with a touch panel.
The present invention is made in view of the above need, and an object of the present invention is to provide a display device having a less number of components.